Skimmons time
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: Sexy time, yea that all i got.
1. Chapter 1

"We only have 5 minutes okay" , Jemma stated as she fumbled with skye's belt, before moaning as her lover sucked her next as she removed her blouse.

After ruching with the removal of the unwanted clothing, Skye forcefully pushed Jemma to the door, moving her way down her body. Kissing ever smooth white skin, reaching her breast, she latched onto one sucking and licking on the nipple.

Jemma felt as if she was on cloud nine, sighing as she felt Skye's tongue attack her breast, only yelping when she bit down. Moving her hand down she grabbed Skye's extra large package, causing the girl moan.

Discovering, Skye's extra appendage was a quite shocker, not only did she had it functional and was born with it, the thing was a monster! Sizing up to 9 and half inches, which is pretty big.

Jemma was brought out of her thoughts as she felt the tip wipe across her wet aching pussy. Skye moved her mouth from the other woman's beautiful breast to her ear, nipping the bottom,

"You want me to fuck you?". Before she purposely thrusted the surface of Jemma's pussy, resulting in a moan and a quick nod.

"Beg" skye countered as she laid Jemma on the pod's bed, hovering over her, with her cock standing tall and the tip dripping with pre-cum.

Jemma, now had lost all her pride as she felt the heat of the long rod pressed against her pussy, sucking her pride,

"Please, fuck me" she responded.

Skye being more of a teasing person, smirked, shifting her dick to slide over her pussy and purposely grinded on Jemma clit.

"How do you want me to fuck you," pausing she kissed her lover passionate, before looking at her in the eyes and saying

"You want my big cock in your small, tight, wet pussy".

Jemma whimpering in lust she grabbed the cock giving it a good jerk stated

"Yea, I want your, big juicy cock up my pussy, and in my ass too" licking her lips to add more effect, before she was place on all four and rammed.

"Fucck, Skye, uuugg"

"Do you like when I fuck you like that, Jemma?" Skye whispered softly into Jemma's ear. She bit her red lip and nodded like a little girl, obeying her master.

"Do you like when your naughty girlfriend fucks you like that? Do you?"

A sudden, horrifyingly loud moan escaped from Jemma's lips, and she was completely out of breath, so close to exploding with pleasure.

"Do you want me to fuck wet little pussy with my big cock? Make you cum everywhere?"

"YES YES YES, HOLY - MMM - FUCK - FUCK - ME - Skye!"

"Oh, god your so tight!"

"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters.**  
"FUCK, YES "bellowed Jemma as she felt Skye's cock thrust in and out, hitting the exact spots to make her scream on top of her lungs.  
Skye grunted and panted as she grabbed Jemma's shoulders and started to hump her as she became more aroused with the whimpers and moans exiting her British beauty.  
Thrusting a bit more Jemma open her mouth a let out a silent scream as a orgasm racked her body, Skye on the other hand contained drilling her pussy as if there was no tomorrow giving her another 3.  
Pulling out Skye pulled Jemma's mouth towards her cock,  
"Lick it clean" she order.

On her hands and keens Jemma open her mouth a began to suck the giant cock, slurping as she took the first half, making sure to look up at her lover as she suck her off.  
Moaning Skye grabbed the back of Jemma's head and forced more in moaning a string off curses as she deep throated her.  
Jemma, couldn't be more aroused as she felt Skye Mouth fucking her, a load of dirty though came to mind as she tasted the salty precum that started to escape the long still hard rod.

"Good how much I want that cock, fuck she going to cum, I want her to cum.

The warm caravan of Jemma's mouth made it impossible to not want to cum, feeling burn sensation down under Skye let out a grunt before releasing her seed down in Jemma's throat.  
Feeling the warm goo flood her mouth, Jemma started to swallow.  
Pulling her now limp cock from the mouth of her lover, she notice the white liquid escape before she could say anything.  
**KNOCK KNOCK**

" **Meeting in 3 please be presentable"**


End file.
